AAML Stories
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Promise it's Ash and Misty
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first AAML (Ash And Misty Love) story so go easy!**

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, she felt as if it were freezing cold. Her tears running in rivulets down her face, like the rain went down the outside of her window pane. The teenage girl glanced out around her room. Nothing but memories she wished would disappear. How could it be that the one person she cared most for had to die? Why was it one good thing in her life had to be taken? Misty felt like all her worst wishes were coming true. She would never see him again, she held herself even tighter as the memories of him began to wash over her like waves upon a shore.

_"We will see each other again, I promise…."_

Misty immediately had pictures of him floating in her mind. His smile that could make her feel better no matter what, even if a caterpie had kissed her. His dark brown eyes, that made her go weak in the knees to look directly into. Each detail she remembered felt like a knife stabbing her. Misty got up from where she was sitting as she heard the gym doors open. She crawled into bed, put the blankets up over her head, and prayed that her sisters would bug her. Misty heard approaching footsteps, her breathing became lighter. The doorknob turned and Daisy entered, she glanced at the sleeping lump that was her sister and walked back out shutting the door silently.

Over the next few weeks Misty became thinner and thinner. She was barely eating, even though she said she was full. Finally when Misty had been battling a kid who wanted the Cascade badge, Daisy looked over and noticed how thin her younger sibling had become. After whooping her opponent Misty walked over to the pool to stick her feet in. "Hey, little sis." Misty didn't ever so much as give a glance to Daisy as she sat down next to her. "What do you want?" Misty asked keeping her eyes away from meeting Daisy's. "Well, I just wanted to see how you are doing. No harm in that." Daisy answered innocently. "Well, I'm fine thank you." Announced Misty, getting up to leave the poolside. Just then somebody grabbed her hand, Misty turned to see a very annoyed Daisy. "No you're not Misty! Do you think all of us are blind to what you are doing to yourself!" Daisy asked shaking the gym walls. "You are like, hurting yourself! I'm sure that Ash would want you to do this to your self either!" Misty glared at Daisy "How would you know what he would have wanted! All you guys ever date are those guys who are rich in material but poor in morals! Ash was a guy who proved you can have both! He may not be a millionaire but he is truly rich in morals!" Misty's shouting was louder than Daisy's by a ton. It shook both the walls and the water. Daisy's eyes began to form tears, her little sister was right. She had dated the wrong guys; she realized Ash was much better than her last boy friend. "Like, I'm sorry. I didn't know you loved him so much." Daisy said wiping her tears; she was no longer sad for her self but for the chance at happiness that had been taken from her sister.

Misty walked off; she didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from the gym. Misty began to collapse crying, she never wanted to hurt her sisters. "What have I done?" Misty asked herself, no one was around to comfort her. Not Togetic or even Psyduck. Misty was alone. Or she thought she was….

Oooo, a cliffie on my fist chap. Soon update but have a lot to do. Will update when I can!


	2. Help?

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's installment two!

Misty just sat on the ground breathing quietly. What was happening to her was she going insane? She couldn't believe that she had said that comment to her sister, what if Daisy never spoke to her again. "Why Ash, why… you didn't need to leave..." Misty sadly said to herself.

"Why are you so sad?" Misty whipped around to face a Celibi. "You can talk!" she asked in amazement. Celibi smiled sweetly at her and replied "Yes, but why are you sad?" Misty let out a sigh "Well, my best friend in the world just died, my sisters are worried about me and I yelled at one of them. Now she may never speak to me again." Misty finished still feeling a bit strange that she was talking to a pokemon like a human being.

"Oh, well maybe I could help. But you will have to give me something in return." Celibi said with a smile spreading across its face. Misty began to think "What could this pokemon possibly want?" "Well, are you going to guess, or should I just tell you?" Celibi asked Misty with a giant smile. "What could a pokemon, no offense, such as yourself want from a human like me?" Misty asked annoyed.

"Well, I want one of those shiny Cascade badges. Their just so pretty, and I love blue." Celibi answered grinning from ear to ear. Misty smiled "Sure I can get you one of those. No problem."

As Misty walked back to the Cerulean gym, she overheard her sisters talking about her. "Like, Misty had no right to go off and yell at you." Lily said defending Daisy. "Yeah, but I like, I yelled at her in the first place. Plus what is she's like, right about the "guys" thing? Have I been blind to love?" Daisy asked herself out loud. Daisy had once met a guy who was a lot like Ash, he was stubborn, bossy, but she loved him anyway. Daisy was going to tell him that she loved him, but Daisy had always followed what ever her sisters said (even though she was older than them).

(_Flashback)_

Daisy was so happy, today was the day the gym was doing the water show staring her and her two younger sisters. Misty on the other hand didn't want to do the water show. This made Daisy depressed; she and Misty were best friend ever since Misty was a baby, but now they had become enemies. "Ooo, Josh is out there. I wonder if he'll ask you out after the show." Violet said in anticipation. Josh was one of the hottest guys in Cerulean city, but all Daisy cared about was if Jake was there. After the show sure enough Josh asked Daisy out. Daisy looked all over after the show to see if Jake was still there, but all that was left was a note_: "Dear Daisy,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so abrupt but, well Josh told me that I should get lost. I just want you to be happy. And to know, that I have and always will love you."_

_(End Flashback)_

Daisy sadly stared at the table "Misty was right guys like Josh are not worth anything. I should have told Jake." Daisy said out loud. Meanwhile in back Misty got out a Cascade badge and stuck it in her pocket. "I hope I will get to see Ash again." She said to herself as she ran out the doors again.

"Okay, I got you the badge. Now how are you going to help me?" She asked Celibi. As she handed the badge to Celibi, all the scenery turned black and silver. Misty landed with a large bump. "What happened?" Misty thought. "Hey, Mist if you don't get over here there will be no supper left!"

**Ooo, another cliffie! Yeah for cliffies!**


	3. A Misty History

**Well, I hope this you guys will like…**

Misty was in shock, there he was Ash. The boy, whose grave she had visited only yesterday. "Mist, is something wrong?" Ash asked looking concerned that his best friend was looking at him like he was a stranger she had never seen. "Oh, nothing Ash." Misty said, so happy to see Ash again. "Well, suppers ready and Brock told me to tell you." Ash said still feeling as if Misty was feeling like Ash was a caterpie.

Later when Misty, Brock, and Ash, were sitting around a fire eating Brock's famous pizza rolls Misty turned to Ash, and said "Ash I want to tell you something. In a few days you will want us to go to a cave. But we can't-"

Before Misty could say another word to Ash, the scenes turned to black and silver again. The Celibi appeared again. "What did you do!" Misty exclaimed. Celibi was floating with a frown on its face. "I'm sorry but you can't change the future. You can re-live the past, but you CAN NOT tell Ash, nor Brock of the events going to happen. However, you can change your future." Misty sat down in this weird looking world. It seemed as if she would fall right through since everything was in black. She held her face in her hands, what was she going to do? She couldn't stop Ash from passing away, or could she? Misty stood up smiling. "Celibi I wish to go back 8 years ago to the Cerulean gym."

With another whoosh Misty landed on the hard concrete floor of the gym. She looked over on the diving board to see her three older sisters wearing their performance suits. Daisy was in a white and red-orange outfit, it looked like a Goldeen. Lily was dressed in blue, like a lovely Lapras. And last but not least, Violet was in pink and white like a Corsola. Misty knew the two things she needed to accomplish were going to be tough, but if Ash was going to come back then she would find a way.

Misty found a way to sneak backstage into the dressing room where she knew her first target would be. Sure enough Misty saw her. A 7 year old girl in a purple outfit sat sadly looking at herself in a mirror. "Why is it that my sisters are always in the spotlight and referred to as the sensational sisters and I'm the Waterflower dud?" The seven year old Misty asked herself.

"Why are you going to give up just like that?" the seven year old Misty spun around to face the voice. "Who are you? Why are you back here?" the girl was full of lots of questions that Misty couldn't answer. "You should be in the water show today." Was all that Misty could say. "Why, should I? So people can see how scrawny I am compared to my sisters?" The younger Misty complained. "Well, with that kind of attitude you might as well give up any hopes about becoming the best water trainer."

"How do you know that I want to become a water trainer!" the younger Misty said in shock as a stranger had known her dreams of becoming one. "Well, all I can say to you is: do the water show. Not only to be in the spotlight but to prove you have what it takes to become a trainer."

**All Righty lets see how Misty's plan turns out! R and R Please!**


	4. Josh vs Misterious

Wow you like me you really like me! Sorry I can't write so much but I may have a Sinus Infection, yay for me….

Misty went out to the stands and sat down. "And now the three sensational sisters, oh whoops, four sensational sisters will perform the water ballet." The announcer exclaimed into his microphone. Misty began to cheer from the stands as she watched her younger self do a triple flip into the water following her sisters. Misty smiled, "Mission accomplished."

After she left the pool area she heard a fight progressing in the hall. "Daisy would never like a little boy like you!" shouted Josh as he pushed Jake over. "How would you even know who she would like! You only started liking her when her friends gave her a make over." Jake defended.

Misty's temper began to flair up immediately. "I'll teach this jerk." Misty thought taking a pokeball out of her back pocket. "So, what are you going to do now jakey-boy?" Josh teased. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Josh turned to face Misty. "Hey, who are you!" Josh asked in shock and the fact that Misty looked like one hot mama to him. "I'm Mist-erious, yeah that's right and I demand that you leave him alone!" Misty commanded to Josh. "Hey what ever you say, if you'll be my girlfriend." Josh replied slyly.

"Well, how about a pokemon battle instead?" Misty offered

**You'll just have to see what happens. Hope you all are avoiding the back to School/Work germs. R and R!**


	5. Misty Mission

Well, throat still hurts, but I am feeling rested. Here's part two of the battle.

"We'll only use two pokemon. Okay?" Misty announced to Josh as she remembered she only had two pokeballs with her. "Any numbers fine with me baby. Go Persian!" Josh said snidely.

"I choose you Corsola!" Misty cried out throwing a pokeball. "A Corsola huh? Well it is cute." Josh remarked. "Corsola's more than just cute. Corsola use pin missile!" Hundreds of pins came shooting at Persian. "Persian! Use scratch attack!"

Persian ignored the pins and scratched Corsola. "Corsola!" Misty cried out. "Think Misty, think. What attack would Persian not be able to block?" Misty thought to herself then it hit her. "Corsola use hydro pump!"

Persian was smacked hard by the rushing water and was slammed into a wall. "Persian, return. Hmm, you really are worth a battle. Not only are you sexy but also have great pokemon skills." Josh remarked as Misty called Corsola back. "Well, too bad you won't win." Misty teased as she started to throw another pokeball. "Psy!" Misty could have cried. "Psyduck, you stupid pokemon! Get back in the ball!" Misty exclaimed. "No way gorgeous, we said two not three." Josh teased. "Fine, I choose Psyduck then." Misty felt like she was admitting defeat. "Okay, then I choose Tododile!" Josh threw a pokeball to release the Tododile.

"Hmm, that pokemon looks like it has a headache. Jaws go for its head!" Josh exclaimed evilly. Misty pretended to look worried as Jaws bit down hard on Psyduck's head. "So should I just call off my pokemon now and let you tell me your number?" Josh asked arrogantly. "Nope. Psyduck use confusion!" Misty responded with pride. Psyduck picked up Jaws and slammed him into the walls. Josh soon called his pokemon back and ran off cursing.

"Thank you so much!" Jake said picking up his note that he had written to Daisy. "Well, are you going to give that to my sis, I mean Daisy?" Misty asked. "Yep, now that Josh will leave me alone I can confess my love for her." Jake said walking into the pool area to look for her.

"That was a very kind thing of you to do for your sister." Misty turned around to face Celibi again. "Yeah, it makes me feel good too." "Now I'd like to go forward about four years."

**Ooo, what's Misty's plan now. R and R!**


	6. This Kiss

**Thanks to all well wishers, I hope this gets over with soon too!**

Misty knew she really couldn't change what would happen to Ash in the near future. But she could try to enjoy what time she had with him. The surrounding immediately began to turn silver and black and she began yet again to travel through time. Misty landed with a hard bump on the floor. "Celibi, next time could I please land somewhere soft?" Misty asked very annoyed with her landings.

Misty glanced around the scenery. "Viridian city, oh how I remember this day too well. The mistake I made." Misty's eyes began to swell with tears as she remembered the day she and Brock had to leave Ash. The sun was beginning to set Ash had pulled his hat down over his eyes as she and Brock walked off.

_"Together forever no matter how long, from now until the end of time."_

_"We'll be together, and you can be sure."_

_"That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay"_

Misty was shaken from this flashback as she saw herself rush out of the pokemon center crying. She knew exactly when to catch herself. Misty waited behind the bushes for about two hours until she heard. "Now I know how you feel about me Ash Ketchum." Misty jumped out of the bushes. "Stop right there!" The bike skidded to a halt and Togepi came flying out. Misty caught him though. "Are you crazy! I could have run strait into you!"

"You have to turn around and catch up with him immediately!" the younger Misty looked at her like she was insane. "What! Have you been listening to my conversation the whole time!" Misty tried not to loose her temper with herself. "Listen, I once had a great love and he passed away with out me telling him. Please don't condemn yourself to the same fate..." Misty pleaded. The younger Misty nodded turned her bike around and headed for where Ash was running.

"Ash!" Ash turned around to see Misty racing towards him on her bike. Ash immediately wiped off the tears he had cried running to his hometown. "Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked as Misty got off her bike and ran up to him. "Ash I needed to give you something." Misty said her eyes glowing in the sunlight. "What else could you possibly give…" but Ash was silenced by Misty placing her lips upon his. Ash was feeling all kinds of sensations running through his mind. Misty was feeling the same as Ash, although she still had a bit of sadness deep in her heart.

Far off in the bushes Misty felt the same emotions in her mind. Even though Misty wasn't experiencing the kiss of the moment she could practically feel Ash's lips on hers. As Misty surrendered to this moment the warmth was replaced by the tingly feeling of time traveling in time. Misty opened her eyes to see Celibi.

"So Misty, where do you want to go now? Still may I remind you that I still don't have the power to change what has already happened." Celibi said. Misty was quite confused but she just wanted time to be with Ash, at least until the accident would happen. "Celibi, I know exactly where I need to last go before returning." Misty said confidently.

**Let's see if Misty can have her cake and eat it too. Sore throats suck! Stay healthy! And the song is "Together Forever." Which I think is a HUGE LIE! R and R!**


	7. Misty's Goodbye?

**Here is the next chap! Yay I got better too!**

Misty felt that swirling feeling again as she was teleported to a little forward in time. She landed softly. "Finally..." Misty thought as she got up. It was where they had been camping before the accident. "Misty!" a voice called out as she turned to face Ash. "Thank goodness." Misty said softly to herself before running into his arms. "Oh Ash, I never thought I'd see you again..." Misty said crying tears of joy. "What do you me." But Ash could say anything else because Misty had pulled him into a passionate lip lock. "

"Wow, that felt just like our first kiss..." Ash remarked as they lay in the grass looking up at the stars. "You know Mist; I have had a great life. I met legendary pokemon, saved the world twice, and got the best pokemon friend in the world. And now I have you." Misty blushed at this comment. "So if I were to die tomorrow well, I would be okay. As long as someone took care of you and Pikachu." Ash finished looking over at Misty who had silent tears coming down her cheeks.

"Misty, I'm sorry. It's not like I'm going to die by tomorrow." Ash said trying to lighten the situation. "You don't know that Ash! How could you even think of leaving me and Pikachu!" Misty's voice had become thunderous. "Ash Ketchum, I love you. You mean the whole world to me. And if you ever left, I think I would pass away too." Misty finished wrapping her arms around him crying into his shoulder. "Misty, I love you too. Everything will be alright; I promise I'm not going anywhere." Misty still cried a little. It was as if Ash knew he was going to die the next day.

As Ash fell asleep Misty stayed awake. Just listening to his breathing was comforting to her. "Maybe, he won't die. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't fight destiny." Misty thought to herself. Misty stayed awake all night long just looking at Ash. Soon the sun's rays were on his face. Misty knew morning had to come sometime, and so did his passing.

Misty was soon sitting in the hospital with a bruised arm and waiting for Ash's "time" to be announced. Misty closed her eyes as she tried to remember all the good times they had spent. But unfortunately not even memories could help this. Misty looked down at Ash from his window, she turned away. "Celibi, I'd like to head home now. Before, b. Oh I can't say it just please take me home..." Misty knew what she was going to do.

Misty arrived home to the Cerulean gym. Daisy and her boyfriend Jake sat having a picnic on the lawn. So the gym was obviously empty since, Lilly and Violet were out when only Daisy watched the gym. Misty got together Ash's old hat, his jacket, and a few other things. Soon Misty was up on the diving board with a five hundred and seventy two pound weight attached to her waist. _"Goodbye Ash."_ And with that Misty jumped off the board.

**Poor Misty! But there is still chap 8. And many things can happen…**


	8. Happy EndingPrologue

**My, oh my! My story is coming to a close. So to not take up space I'm going to just put all AAML stories in this one! Peace**

Misty felt whirling sensations, her whole life was flashing before her eyes. Just then a bright light shone. "Huh? I this heaven?" Misty asked herself as she saw a bright light above her. "And Clear. Huh, I think she woke up." A voice trailed off. Soon a face showed, it was a doctor. "Yeah, I think you'll be alright as long as you don't try to exercise while diving. Or at least with a weight that weighs more than you do." The doctor chuckled. Misty tried to sit up but someone shouted "Lie back down!" It was Daisy she looked as if she had been crying because her mascara had smeared.

"Like, Misty what were you thinking?" Daisy asked making her little sister lay back down. "What do you mean? Ash is gone..." Misty replied looking at her feet under the sheets. "What do you like, mean? I thought he just left for an hour?" Daisy said looking very confused. "Is Mist okay!" Ash had run in looking very worried. His usually messy black hair was even worse messed up. "Misty are you okay? I was so worried. I went into the gym to surprise you with this and you were laying face down in the pool." Ash said showing Misty a plush Horsea. "But, but what about the accident?" Just as Misty asked the question was asked. Misty felt like a rush of cold air had been rushed down over her.

"Why are you questioning this?" Next to Misty was Celibi grinning. "Celibi did you do this for me?" Misty asked amazed. "Yes. Since you not only helped yourself but also helped you sister I did this for you." Celibi replied. And with that Celibi disappeared.

_Misty's children now a days have no idea what truly took place back then. Misty and Ash got married and lived a happy life together. When they passed away in their seventies, their children continued the Ketchum legacy. Right before the night Misty and Ash passed away, Misty wrote that she saw an old friend in her diary. Rose the eldest swares to this day that at their funeral she saw a small rare pokemon floating above._

**I hoped you all liked it! R and R!**


	9. Wedding!

**All right I'm going to change the title of my story on the front to AAML stories..**

Misty sat on the porch of her lovely house, it over looked the Cerulean cape. She had just turned twenty three and moved away from the gym since Daisy, Violet, and Lily promised to take it when she was old enough to move out. Misty watched two Staryu floating in the bay, as the sun made their jewels sparkle like stars. She sighed; she kinda missed being the gym leader. She missed the battles, she missed Ash. It's kinda funny how when ever she thought about battling, she thought about him.

The last she heard from him was two years ago at the annual Christmas party. "Togi!" Misty was awoken from her thoughts as she heard a small cry, it was Togepi. The Togetic Misty had evolved once returned with an egg carrying a baby Togepi inside. Misty took care of it just like it was her old Togepi. "Togepi, what is it?" Misty asked seeing it startled. Just then the mail drop opened and in came a few letters.

"Oh, it's just the mail man Togepi. Nothing to worry about, unless its bills." Misty joked noticing a envelope with two Luvdiscs on it. "Hmm, what's this?" Misty asked out loud as she sat down at the table to read the letter. Misty opened it and out dropped a lot of confetti and a pinkish white letter.

_"You Misty Waterflower are invited to a wedding on Saturday March 20th at five o'clock. The ceremony will be held at the church on 11th and Main in New York City. The after party will be held at the garden behind the country club. Enclosed are two tickets for the plane leaving from Cerulean city. We hope to see you there._

_Sara Heart and Ash Ketchum..." _

Misty nearly fell over at the last line. Ash? Her Ash was getting married. Later over lattes and scones Misty chatted with her friends. "I think he's waving this fact that he's getting married in your face." Said Sam after reading the last line. Misty thought quietly to her self. "Was he really doing that?" About ten years ago Ash couldn't have cared less about relationships, and what was even worse Misty hadn't even met his Fiancé before. "Oh don't listen to her I think you should go. Plus I think this is saying "Misty rescue me from this women."

Misty could always count on Liz to help me feel better. She was eternally hopeful in true love. "Well, somebody's gonna have to be my date." Misty said to her friends. "Count me out. I wouldn't even show up if my man was getting married to some other girl." Sam responded strongly. "I'll go." said Liz. "I've always wanted to go to New York." Misty smiled at Liz.

Misty and Liz went shopping after their brunch with their two other friends for dresses. "Definitely not. I may not like that he's getting married to someone else, but if I show up in all white I think Ash wouldn't notice but everyone else would." Misty said rejecting the completely white dress that Sam had held up. "What about this?" asked Ella holding up a sea-green dress with spaghetti straps and sparkles at the top. "It's perfect." Misty remarked and with that she bought it. Then she and Liz set off to New York City.

**Hope you all like it! R and R please!**


	10. Wedding part two

**Well, here's another chap hoping to reviews... Liz is a short interpretation of Elizabeth, Sam- Samantha, and Ella is just Ella. Sorry if it seems like Sex and the City, but I LOVE that show…**

Misty and Liz landed in New York City very quickly after they had taken off. They were three minutes early to the time they would have gotten in. As they got into a taxi Misty began to wonder if she would like Ash's fiancé. Soon Misty and Liz arrived at the Four Seasons hotel. It was one of the best hotels in New York. Misty looked up at the rooms that practically went into the sky. "Hello, are you here for the Ketchum and Heart wedding?" the tall man at the desk asked as Liz and Misty walked up to the front desk. "Uh, yah..." Misty replied absently still looking at the enormous ceiling. "Here is your room key. And I need your names so I can cross them off the list." The man answered handing Misty a room key.

"My name is Misty Waterflower and I brought her as my friend." Misty replied pointing to Liz. "Ms. Waterflower, Mr. Ketchum has requested that I bring you to him as soon as you get here. This way please." The man said leading Misty to one of the elevators. Misty looked at Liz who was mouthing "it's okay just go." As Misty went up in the elevator she opened her compact and checked her lips and hair. "Man, I hope Ash's fiancé isn't there with him." Misty thought quietly to herself. As the elevator reached the top floor, the doors opened. "Mr. Ketchum is in the presidential suite. Good day." And with that the doors closed and Misty was alone.

Misty walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come on in the doors open!" called out a voice Misty immediately recognized it as Ash. Misty entered the room quietly since Ash must have been somewhere else in the room. It was more like a palace. "So, are you the caterer?" Ash asked looking at Misty. "Try again." Replied Misty crossing her arms and tilting her hips. "Hmm. Red hair, blue-green eyes, and a bit of an attitude. You must be May." Ash said jokingly. "Come on Ash, it's me Misty." Misty said getting annoyed. "Oh, Misty. Now I remember." Ash said still joking. "Very funny." Misty replied annoyed at how childish Ash was acting. "I'm just kidding Mist. How ya been?" Ash asked hugging her. Misty felt so right in his arms. Over the years Ash had built some muscle and of course had gotten arm hair. Ash was also taller but still thin. "I've been fine. I moved out of the gym and now own my own place out on the Cerulean cape. I work at a "Training gym" just a little further than the Cerulean gym." Misty finished smiling at him. "Well that's great! As for me well I'm getting married. And I work at the Pokemon League." Ash replied.

_Ash's POV_

_"Wow did Misty look great. It's amazing what a few years can do to the body. But the thing that is my favorite about her will never change her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. This is crazy though I'm getting married in three days and all I can think about is Misty."_

Ash smiled sheepishly as Misty answered her cell phone. "I'm sorry, it was Liz. She wanted to ask what we are going to do for dinner." Misty smiled nervously back. "How bout this. Sara and I were going to go out to the brand new restaurant tonight. Why don't you and Liz come?"

**R and R!**


	11. a dreadful dinner

**Sorry I have updated in FOREVER!!! School is kicking my a$$! Here's another chap.**

Within the first few minutes of waiting Misty was beginning to get anxious. "Where is he? Did that little bit.."

"Misty!!" Liz exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?!"

Misty blushed, a bit embarrassed. She was only trying to think it, not say it. "Sorry I guess I was just thinking out loud again.. But I still think it's his fiancé that's keeping him." Misty replied saying "Fiancé" with air quotations around it as if she really wasn't.

"What do you even truly know about the girl? You haven't even met her." Liz said, as if she were defending the girl.

"All I know is that her name is Sara Heart, other than that nothing." Misty nodded her head in shame. For all she knew this girl could be just as sweet as May.

"You girls ready to go?"

Misty immediately turned around to face Ash. He had cleaned up a little but his hair was still messy as ever. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt with a grey-black pair of pants. Misty immediately turned sarcastic to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, if we don't have to wait until Christmas." Misty saw a gleam in Ash's eye as she made the comment.

"Same old Misty." Ash thought to him self.

When they got to the restaurant Misty's eyes lit up, it was so beautiful. There were lit candles at every table and at least three forks set on each place. It was the fanciest restaurant Misty had ever been too.

"Reservations under "Ashy boy" please." Ash told the concierge.

"Ahh, right this way sir." He answered.

After they were sat at their table, Misty asked Ash the question she had been dying to ask him since they left the hotel.

"Why were you late?" Misty knew it was a mistake but it sounded way better that something else she had thought.

"Well, Sara couldn't make it tonight so she had to call me to tell that she wouldn't be here." Ash replied with remorse in his voice.

"I'm sure we'll meet her sometime." Liz said trying to break the silence.

Dinner was almost sheer silence except for Liz who kept trying to get a conversation going between Ash, but sadly failed.

"Well, that was delicious. Let me get the check and we will be on our way." Ash said whipping out his wallet.

"I can pay for myself, thank you for the offer though." Misty replied with a tinge of tension in her voice.

"No Mist, I will get it I invited you guys so I should pay." Ash said locking eyes with Misty.

"I said no thank you Ash. And by the way don't call me Mist anymore." Misty practically shouted putting money on the table. "I may not be as rich as a pokemon league worker but I do make a lot of money."

And with that Misty put the money on the bill, grabbed Liz, and walked straight out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong with you?" Liz asked as soon as they had gotten into the cab.

"He thinks by taking me out to a fancy five star restaurant, and calling me by my nickname I will be just "Sugar and rainbows". It was a pity dinner." Misty said still steaming mad.

Still at the restaurant …

Ash stood there is shock he had never seen Misty this mad. He knew she would be mad about the marriage but not this mad.

"Who was the red head? Your girl friend?" The waiter asked.

"No she's just a friend. I'm getting married to someone else."

"Too bad. She was really cute until she got mad."

_Review!!!_


	12. A blissful ending

_Thanks for the reviews next I will be doing a Misty Mermaid story,_

Ash felt so stupid. Misty was probably still steaming mad but he had to speak to her.

"Misty. Mist, please let me in." He was standing outside Misty's hotel room with a small bunch of flowers in his hand.

"I'm sorry, no one's home by the name of Mist! Please leave a message after the "Get lost!" Misty sarcastically yelled out.

Liz was so tired of this she ran to the door and let Ash in. "Here she is. Goodbye!" Liz knew Misty would kill her later but, she really needed to talk to Ash again.

Misty turned her back so it was facing Ash. Ash made his way over and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Come on Misty please face me?" Ash pleaded.

Misty tried to wipe her tears away but he soon had turned her to face him. His eyes were full of care, and looked deep into hers. She immediately felt like she couldn't even move.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked in his warmest voice.

Even though she still didn't think he should be able to call her by her nickname, she let him.

To Ash she looked like a lost little Horsea, which had been badly hurt. He took his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She could have melted in his warmth.

"It's-s nothing Ash... I-I just well..." Misty stuttered terribly feeling his warmth go all the way down her arm.

"Don't want me to get married?" Ash asked still not taking his eyes of Misty's.

"Yes…" She very silently admitted and looked down.

"Well, Misty. That won't be a problem." Ash said taking Misty's chin and tilting it up. "She left me."

Misty was shocked and excited at the same time. "Why?!"

"She said "We just aren't meant to be…" And that I should be with someone else." Ash said smiling a warm smile.

And so the next day Ash and Misty were announced husband and bride.

The end..

**R and R**


	13. Waterflower History

_Here is another Misty Mermaid story…_

A long, long, time ago there lived a large kingdom; known as the Waterflower kingdom. This was no ordinary kingdom, it was underwater. With Merpeople, and a beautiful palace. For centuries the Waterflower had protected an ancient pokemon called Starmer a majestic pokemon with unlimited powers. If used in the wrong hands it could make someone the commander of all the earth. Many years ago the last generation of Waterflower sisters came to land and lived undercover as Pokemon gym leaders.

Until now everyone had forgotten about them. Except….

Misty Waterflower glanced down into the pool. It's shimmering blue waters looked as relaxing as a massage. She checked to make sure there was absolutely no one in the gym. Before taking off her towel to reveal her in pink seashells and a bikini bottom. But that all changed as she hit the water. Her legs turned into fins and a beautiful long blue-green tail. She swam next to Horsea.

"Oh, Horsea I wish I could just tell Ash that I'm a mermaid. But he would probably freak out or think I was crazy." Misty sighed.

"I don't believe your crazy, princess."

Misty turned around so fast and gasped. But before Misty could do anything else she was smoothed with a cloth, and knocked out like a light.

When she came to she was somewhere in a prison. She started to swim around looking for an opening. She began to cry and wrap her arms around her fin. She was doomed.

**OOO…. I LOVE Cliffies.**


	14. A princess?

_Thanks for the review Ash K. I always wondered where Misty's parents were. And she just really does look natural in that mermaid outfit._

Meanwhile back at the gym two familiar guys arrived. One was about 14 years old with jet black hair that stuck up like spikes. Another was about 18 with brown spiky hair.

"Misty! Were here!" Ash called out expecting to see Misty run towards them. But after fifteen minutes he began to get worried.

"Brock, do you think Misty's okay?" Just as Ash asked the question they heard Horsea crying out.

They ran to the pool area immediately. The cerulean pool was enormous. Stretching about the size of a football field. It also had plants and rocks in it, left from all the water plays they did. Ash immediately spotted Horsea.

"Horsea! Horsea what's wrong?"

"Sea! Sea! Horsea!!!" Horsea squeaked in its language.

"Sounds like something happened to Misty." Ash replied to Brock. Ever since Ash had become a Pokemon trainer he had learned to understand most of the Pokemon language.

"Sea!" Horsea exclaimed meaning "You're right!" Horsea swam up to Ash and dropped a tiny metal object in his hand. Ash rubbed her fingers over the wet and smooth surface.

"It looks like some kind of emblem, or coat of arms." Ash said seeing that the item had two Sharpedos on the front.

"Like, Misty! Were coming in the pool!" Ash and Brock had no time to react as Misty's older sisters jumped into the pool. Both Ash's and Brock's mouths dropped when they saw the sisters.

Daisy, Lilly, and Violet all had fins and were talking under the water. When they saw Ash and Brock stareing at them they realized it was too late.

"All right guys I know this sounds and looks weird but, there's an explanation for it. Well, you see were, um mermaids." Daisy admitted swimming to the side of the pool so that Brock and Ash could see her pink tail.

Ash couldn't believe it. He had always been told mermaids were just an old fish tail and were actually just Gorebus. But now he knew that they were real.

"And is Misty a-a..."

"Mermaid? Yep." Daisy finished his sentence.

"I think someone got Misty though." Ash said finally snapping out of his trance handing Daisy the metal object.

Daisy's eyes narrowed but then turned to a worried look.

"Where did you find this?" she asked still looking extremely worried.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ash asked now becoming worried himself.

"This symbol belongs to the kingdom that tried to take over ours. You see many years ago my father had to lock the pokemon away so that only the youngest Waterflower could open it. I'm afraid that that's what these people who took Misty are going to do." Daisy finished still worried.

"Well, what can we do?" Ash asked. Brock nodded his head too.

"I guess you could use these." Daisy said taking out two Puka shell necklaces. "As long as you have these you can go underwater to find my sister."

Ash looked at the necklace and slipped it on. "I don't feel any different." But just then Ash looked down to see that he had a blue flipper. "Ahh! I'm a merman!" Ash removed the necklace and his fin disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile underwater..

Misty awoke to find herself lying on a large bed. "What?!" She exclaimed as she looked around.

"I figured someone as beautiful as you didn't deserve to be in a cramped dungeon." Misty turned to face the voice. It was a merman with thick blond hair and an arrogant smile.

"Prince Adonis? Is that you?" Misty asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me. You looked so beautiful when you are asleep." Said the Prince.

"What? Did you save me?" Misty asked remembering him from her childhood.

"I was the one who had you brought down here. You don't belong on land with the "humans." He replied as if humans were evil.

"But I like living on land. I have friends…" Misty started to say.

"Friends? Do you mean the people you have to keep the secret that you're a mermaid from?" Prince Adonis asked raising his voice a little.

"Well, can I go now?" Misty asked trying to exit but was blocked by guards.

"I'm sorry Misty but, I'm afraid I need you still." Prince Adonis said leaving.

**Oooo. Lets see what happens to Misty. R and R!!!!**


	15. Castle and Mermaid meeting

_Yes Ash K, he will save Misty._

_Ash: But being a merman is too weird._

_Misty: But you get to date a mermaid…_

_KR: Ahem_

_Ash/Misty: sorry!_

"Once you guys get out to the end of the shallow part then, put on the necklaces." Daisy said.

Ash looked down at the necklace and wondered how in the world he would find Misty.

"Here's a map to the kingdom. Just be careful it's heavily guarded." Daisy added as if she could read Ash's thoughts. "Oh and hand over your shirts." Daisy commanded.

As Ash removed his shirt he asked "Why do I have to do this exactly?"

Daisy giggled and so did her other sisters. "Well, most mermen don't wear shirts. You want to look like a merman so that they don't know your going to rescue Misty." Daisy held Ash's and Brock's shirts as they disappeared into the water.

"Wait Ash!" Ash came up to see Daisy wading out to him. "Take Casserin with you." Daisy requested giving Ash a Luvdisc.

"Alright. Thanks." And with that Ash and Brock were deep under the sea. (Starts singing Under the Sea, only to be hit by a rock.)

"This is the weirdest feeling I have ever had." Ash said looking at his tail.

"It's cool though. Plus I get to hit on all the mermaids I want." Brock said beginning to think about all the mermaids.

"Brock, were here for one purpose; to save Misty." Ash scolded Brock.

"She's you girl though. I deserve a girl friend if you have one." Brock replied being shaken from his dreams.

Ash turned red. "I don't like Misty like that!" Brock just sniggered as Ash turned even redder.

"Excuse me; I couldn't help over hearing your conversation. I didn't know you knew Princess Misty." Brock and Ash turned to face a beautiful mermaid with flowing red hair, bright blue eyes, purple seashells, and a sea-green fin.

"Hi I'm Brock. And you are THE most enchanting mermaid I've ever seen."

Brock said trying to charms her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I already have a husband, I'm just visiting the sea again. But I know who you're looking for. She is being held in that castle over there." The mermaid responded.

While Brock was being sad, Ash was asking which way. Soon Ash and Brock were swimming up to the castle. "Here we come Misty." Ash thought.

**Hope you all like it…. R and R more please!!!!**


	16. Ash and Brock!

_Thanks for the review again AshK I think people forgot about me… Here's the next chapter._

Misty had tried all night long to break the bars on her window, it was no use though. "Ugh, if only I had my Gyarados with me. He would be able to break out of these bars faster then I can swim." Misty thought regretting that she didn't carry Gyarados pokeball with her at all times.

"I built these walls custom, made out of a rare titanium alloy." Misty turned around to see prince Adonis again.

"What is it you need me for?! You already have an enormous castle, brutal guards, and are a prince. What do you want from me?!" Misty shouted getting into his face.

"I need you to unlock Starmer." The prince plainly stated. Misty felt like backing into a corner. Starmer was never to be called upon unless the city was in colossal trouble.

"I'll never unlock Starmer for you own selfish needs!" Misty shouted.

"Why you little rat!" The prince exclaimed slapping Misty across the face.

"Hey! You don't ever hit a wom- I mean mermaid!" Misty looked up to see Ash and Brock.

**Sorry all for now….**


End file.
